Yours
by Dark Nothing
Summary: Sasuke will always be his. Even if he is not Sasuke's.


Hey guys!

I promised **Noleewut **a One-shot, and here it is! I hope you like it c:

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, also called Yaoi. Don't like, don't read,

**Pairing: **NaruxSasu, means Sasuke is the UKE. Again, don't like, don't read.

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-

You stand between my legs, one of your hands holding my wrists above my head while the other grips my chin almost harshly. Your sapphire eyes never leave my own as you force your mouth on mine and your tongue inside. You dominate the kiss, and even if I want to hit you for doing this to me, I can't help but moan as you start grinding your hips against my groin. I flush at the sound, it came out almost needy, as if I was actually turned on by your demonstration of dominance. Probably, if you weren't my worst enemy, I could admit that I've wanted you since our first encounter all those years ago, five if I remember correctly. I can't be sure since your breath on my throat ensures that I'm having trouble forming coherent thoughts, not that I hadn't have trouble with them in the beginning. You always have this effect on me; you make me doubt my sanity, make me lose my certainty. When I'm around you, I feel free, as if nothing but you could harm me, as if only you hold the power to leave me behind broken in pieces. And maybe that's what it is. You are the one that gives me security, but at the same time, you make me look over my shoulder twice. Your hand leaves my chin to roughly twist one of my nipples between your fingers, and I pant harder than before so I won't suffocate, your kiss has that much effect on me. I can feel you smiling faintly against my reddened lips, your breathing normal and controlled. Of course you breathe like that, you are the one in control. The hand leaves my nipple and I nearly whine in complaint, but as you use it to rip my shirt away from my body, I groan. The coldness of the air surrounding us hits my sensitive flesh, but at the moment, it feels just right, along with the pain of your sharp teeth grazing the neglected hard nub on my chest. You stopped your grinding. You know you don't have to do all the work, because I started to buck against you, unwilling to let the friction between our bodies decrease. You are hard, I can feel it, and I can't wait for you to start to fuck me, I know it will be fucking. Between us, there never is such a thing as love-making. Because even though I love you with all of my heart, soul, and body, I know for you the only thing I'll ever be is someone who is willing to be used by you. Yes, I know you just use me, yet I'm content with it, because even if only for a short time, I can convince myself that you are mine just like I am yours.

I didn't notice it, but the same hand that destroyed my shirt now makes quick work of your jeans, mine long since gone. I don't know how you manage to slide your pants and boxers off without moving the hand that holds me captured, but you do, somehow, since the next thing I feel is your hard cock rubbing against my own. I cry out at the sensation, wanting nothing more but you to shove it up my ass, preparation be damned. But at the same time, I know what you want, just like I know you won't give me what I need before you get it.

"Please! P-please, do it!" My voice is breathy, I still don't have enough air in my lungs, how could there possibly be enough with you stimulating like that? You don't say anything, you only hold three fingers against my mouth, a silent demand for me to suck them. You always like to point out that you are able to make me eager enough to use nothing but my saliva as lubrication. I never tell you, but if you wanted to fuck me dry, I wouldn't complain. I never would refuse any of your commands; I'd never be able to deny you anything. So I take your fingers in my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, making sure they're completely coated. You remove them and soon, one of them probes at my entrance, circling it. You love to tease me like that – knowing that I can't help but begging as you do it. This time, my "Please!" comes out as a harsh, yet desperate whisper, I'm unable to conceal my wanton need for you. Once again, you grin devilishly, and, all at once, you ram the three wet fingers in me, your mouth muffling my pained scream of bliss. I know you know that I like it rough, so after only the most necessary stretching of my hole, your fingers are gone and around my erection, jerking me off as you enter me. You give me a minute to adjust, kissing me thoroughly while waiting impatiently for me to get accustomed to the feeling of being stretched, of being split wide open. I thrust against him once, it doesn't need more confirmation from my part for you to start pounding into me ruthlessly, hitting my prostate dead on every time you drive into my willing and hot body. I can hear you moaning "You're always as tight as the first time" while you build up a hard and fast rhythm, and I know I will regret my next words tomorrow, but that knowledge doesn't stop me from screaming "Deeper, h-harder, p-p-pleeeeaaase!" as you suck unforgiving on my left nipple, giving it a few flicks with your talented tongue as you comply to my demanding plea. With every jerk, every thrust, every twist of your tongue, you bring me closer and closer to the edge. From the way your movements are getting jerkier, more and more uncontrolled, I know you are close as well. But my undoing are your words. "Come for me, Sasuke. Let me hear you." You hardly ever talk during our heated frenzies, but when you do, your words make me even hotter than I was before. I can feel the hot, white coil inside my stomach tighten, and before I can stop myself, I scream, loud.

"**Naruto!**" I'm sure my yell can be heard in a mile radius around, but I can't bring myself to care as I explode all over our stomachs. My orgasm is only prolonged by your release deep inside me, directly on my abused prostate, your groan filling my ear.

You quickly clean yourself and get dressed, as always. You never stay afterwards, never whisper sweet nothings in my ear, never trail butterfly kisses along my jaw. Every time we do this, you are standing while I'm sprawled out before you. You never once touch my hair or cheek, you never once let me know when the next time will be. But it's alright. Because as long as you cast one last look at me before you leave me, I know that there will be a next time.

And as long as I know that, I can convince myself that you are mine… just like I am yours.

-.-.-.-

I don't know what to say. I both love and hate it, even though I'm not sure why I kinda hate it.

Whatever. As long as you like it, it's okay, right?

Please drop a review!

Oh, and Noleewut, I hope you liked it.

~Dark


End file.
